The Girl With The Red Umbrella
by A.Valentine-sama
Summary: Kaito watched in shock as the umbrella flew off-guard, he stood even more rooted to the ground, dazed as he saw a girl running after her fleeing umbrella, wearing similar bright red as her umbrella. The scene would have had him laughing, if he wasn't so occupied with the umbrella's owner. OMG! Who's our beloved Kaito Shion smitten with now! Read it for more info ! R&R onegai !


The Girl with the Red Umbrella~ -sama

Chapter 1:

The weather at Tokyo past few days wasn't at its peak; it was rainy, wet days. Not that it troubled Kaito for it; he actually was quite fond of the rain. To feel the droplets of water on his face was a blessed form of release from himself. From the normally all-too-serene Kaito Shion of the Vocaloid from Crypton Inc. The role-modal to the younger vocaloids after him. As such, he decided to take lead of the weather today, 'Mother Nature couldn't probably be mad at me for simply enjoying the relief one of her creations brought, ne?' He thought with a smile on his face.

Discarding his customary blend of attire, Kaito reached for a worn-out white tee with his favourite icon of vanilla ice-cream with strawberry topping on it, reveling on how comforting it feels like once in a while to be free of his more often than not confining outfits.

"Taito-san!"

He called out to his brother, or for that matter, his only brother whom was staying at home currently, while the rest were out to enjoy themselves in the cold weather. Taito came out from his room, his scarf hanging askance from his neck,

"Yeah, nii-chan?"

"I'm gonna go out for a bit, can you manage yourself for about half an hour, I promise I'll be back after half an hour, no extensions." He raised his right hand in somber vow.

Taito laughed, "I'll be fine, go ahead, it's okay," he said agreeably.

"Yeay!" Kaito gave him a tight hug,

'He really could be such a child sometimes…' Taito thought, smiling softly.

"Ja, mate ne!" Kaito waved before leaving. Taito waved back at his older brother.

'Now,' Taito effortlessly slid out of his open coat, revealing fully the strips of bandage that adorned his torso, a feral grin on his face, 'it's show time!' Taito grabbed his car keys and his knapsack which was positioned somewhat strategically against the wall beside the door and took off, his judogi vaguely sticking out from his bag.

Not noticing the sleek, purplish-black Toyota Altis of his brother racing past him, Kaito skipped happily as droplets of rain began to shower kisses onto his snow white tee, Kaito relished in the feel of the tiny water droplets hitting his face, cooling off his fairly warm body. He turned right at the next junction, heading towards the park nearby. He had no idea why, but he felt like playing on the swing today, 'I really could be such a kid sometimes..' He thought with a chuckle. His damp, ethereal blue hair stuck to his face; Kaito ran a hand through his hair, letting it fall back to its place, naturally.

"_Shinobu no midare kagiri shirarezu…_" His phone vibrated with his favourite Setsugetsuka ring tone, conveying that he had message to be read. Curious as cat could be, he fished for his phone in his pocket. It was from Akaito:

Nii-chan~!

Don't forget we have a meeting tonight, Master summoned us, so don't be late, ne?

Okay, gtg, Mikuo is going to kill me!

'Akaito and Mikuo? Miku is going to throw a fit!' He thought laughing lightly. Kaito replied the message and continued his halted journey; from afar he spotted a brilliant red umbrella. 'Who could it be?' He marveled. Kaito watched in shock as the umbrella flew off-guard, he stood even more rooted to the ground, dazed as he saw a girl running after her fleeing umbrella, wearing similar bright red as her umbrella. The scene would have had him laughing, if he wasn't so occupied with the umbrella's owner. She was wearing a striking red top with rugged jeans that was torn at the knee and screaming and running after her umbrella which still was on its escapade.

Her soft brunette coloured hair harmonized well with her warm, lustrous brown orbs, a straight nose, that lead to a perfectly full, pink lips. Kaito could only gaze at her as she flew past him in her haste to salvage her umbrella, her arm brushing past his, leaving a trail of undeniable warmth along his arm in the absolutely cold condition. He stood in a trance, watching her go, his heart, somewhere doing somersaults and double loops.

* * *

Oh yes, our beloved Kaito Shion was unfortunately smitten with an unknown stranger. Could he ever find out who she is? Will he get another lucky shot with this so called stranger? All in good time, I believe.

So minna, what did you think? It's good? It's bad? It's just… fine? Anyways, reviews please? Oh, there's more to come after this, make sure you stay for that, ne? Reviews please~! 3 you guys!

~ -sama~


End file.
